


The Murderer is always the milkman

by zeichnerinaga



Series: The milkman [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: Crack-fic, now as a series:"There was something wrong with the muggleborn Slytherin first-year, she was sure of it."Or:Harry Creavy's father is milkman.Cookies were THE way to the dark side.Hermione should know, after all, her parents were dentists.And everyone knew just how well milk and cookies went together.





	The Murderer is always the milkman

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song: "Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner "  
> (The murderer is always the Gardener) by Reinhard Mey.

As she would say later on, Hermione knew that there was something wrong with Harry Creavy from the moment she first had met him.

In truth it would take her some time to figure out that the boy was pure evil.  
It wasn't his sorting into Slytherin that convinced her of that, unlike her classmates.  
No.  
It was the fact that Harry Creavy's father is milkman.

You see, fact is that cookies are THE way to the dark side.  
Hermione should know, after all, her parents were dentists.  
And everyone knew just how well milk and cookies went together.

That was also why there was a longstanding and rather severe feud between dentists and milkmen.  
And as the sole daughter of two rather upstanding dentists, it was her duty to continue this ... honored tradition against milkmen everywhere.

(It may or may not be a related fact that Hermione is slightly allergic against milk.)


End file.
